


Honey

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Honey

It all started with a lone honey bee flying past the tip of Castiel’s nose. Fascinated by the buzzing insect, the little Angel follows after it. Watching with wide eyes as the bee stops at flower after flower collecting pollen and nectar. When the bee leaves the last flower and starts circling towards the hive in a nearby hollow log, Castiel spares a glance back to Gabriel who is speaking with Lucifer, Michael and Raphael. All four of them in deep conversation and not paying particularly close attention to the Castiel’s activities. Smiling wide, he turns and chases after the bee to investigate what is going on inside the log.

Lowering to all fours, Castiel peeks into the hive and at first the bees are quite perturbed by the intruder. With a gracelaced coo from the baby, the sentry bees settle down and actually start their own exploration of the angel until there are several dozen bees walking along his wings trying to get a grasp on what has invaded their nest. Castiel carefully lays on his stomach so that he can watch the bees go about their work and politely greet the queen bee and her daughters, unknowingly getting thoroughly covered in a thin coat of honey that drips from older combs around him. He’s having such a grand time inside the cozy hive that he barely hears his name being called by the four Archangels. Lucifer is the first to find him or rather find his feet sticking out of the log. Bending down with a smile, Lucifer looks in on Castiel. 

“And what have you gotten into now, little brother?”

Giggling, Castiel bids a quick farewell to the hive members and backs out until he faces the Morningstar while letting out a soft buzzing of his own. Laughing at the state of Castiel, he takes a step back. “Oh Gabriel..” he sing songs. “I think you’ll want to see this.”

Gabriel and the others quickly walk over, Michael and Gabriel bursting out in laughter at the sight of young Castiel covered in honey with dirt and leaves sticking to him in random spots. The only one not laughing were Castiel, who was confused by his brothers’ reactions, and Raphael who looked like he was about to have a fit over the sight of an untidy fledgling. 

“He is filthy!” Raphael grumbles to Gabriel. “It isn’t proper or healthy for one so young…” 

“Oh lighten up, Raph. It’s just honey and dirt.” Michael laughs as he claps him on the shoulder. 

“Honey is the healthiest thing Father created on this Earth.” Gabriel says as he scoops Castiel up into his arms. “Isn’t that right, Nugget?” He swipes a finger across Castiel’s cheek to gather some of the honey on the tip and offers it to him. Castiel studies the finger for a moment before latching on. His eyes go wide as the sweetness hits his tongue and starts to suckle Gabriel’s finger clean. Raphael makes a disgusted noise and flies away from the unsightly display. Chuckling, Gabriel he says his goodbyes to his remaining siblings and flies back to his nest where he spends the better part of the day cleaning every morsel of honey from Castiel. After drawing three separate baths for each of them, he learns that honey is the worst thing in the universe to try to get out of fluffy down feathers but it was worth it just to hear Castiel imitating a bee every time the sweet stuff was mentioned.


End file.
